leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garen/@comment-25548760-20150510163929
I think i'm not the only one who dislike the "unclear" mechanics of garen's ultimate. All the ultimate related to execution got some easy way to calculate their damage : - Darius : just check counter and fast calculate in mind the true damage done on max stack ( without need of deep math ) - Chogath : An usefull indicator .. and again easy math . - Zed got a wonderfull indicator which tell your when your damage is enought to kill enemy marked ( taking in account even enemy resistances ) Even champ with increase damage for % missing health got an easy way to calculate the damage theywill do ( being that damage in function not of flat hp missing but % hp and being the "hp tooltip" of enemy enought accurate to give you an indicator ). Instead i got the feeling that Garen ulti lack this easy and fast way to estimate his damage , due to being an old champion, and as a consequence of being an ulti who deal more damage the more flat '''hp the enemy miss. You can't just " check your rotation burst and estimate damage you will do before you go all in " easilly as you do with other finisher move, where you can read or know their limits/damage caps. So why not give him a clear usage of even better some sort of interaction? Could be .. " Enemy inside his vision got a small indicator when garen is ulti is enought to kill them " Or even better a new mechanics that split ulti in 2 different component : A '''first one who make him able to cast ulti on target, marking them for 4/6/8 seconds . And a second one who make appear above the enemy head a mark when he suffered enought damage to allow garen to execute him, pressing R again " The first part, during the 4/6/8 duration, could be used to add some buff to his mechanics, solo or team oriented . Like ... " When garen mark the enemy, all the allies around him on the moment of cast gain a burst of speed of 20% ,30%,40% if moving the same direction of garen for half the duration of the mark and a black shield like ability based of a % of garen hp, able to soak cc until popped " . This way we give Garen, with his linear gameplay, a bit more of interaction and opportunity. Garen as front line charger became usefull even with his linear approach : he pop ulti, everyone follow up with a burst of speed and can eat one or two spell ( or cc ) before the bonus shield goes down . Full tank garen suddenly got utility, giving him a natural RG and a bigger size shield .. while dps garen still got a shield strong enought to just eat a single Ezreal q.. or a xerath stun dropped on face to peel garen of ) . This kind of team oriented buff improve his need to be aware of teammate ( and give him way to support them, compensate the lack of cc with a new form or utility ) and give at the same time enemy a way to intercat with garen ulti ( they will see the mark above enemy head and they will know that garen will be able to drop ulti only on that target and can work around that ). Or whatever kind of buff you could imagine :D